


The Beginning

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not a PG set of fics!, Other, Romance, Sex, Will add to tags to stories, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis and Meryda have been working together for over a year since the war ended and Tenebrae merged into the population of Insomnia.  Everyone's been waiting for them to get together... but it isn't a smooth start.Thankfully Ignis knows how to handle a trying situation...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Light That Has Returned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from anything related to Final Fantasy XV or square enix.

*****************  
Sharp green eyes took in the spectacle that was the crown city in the dead of night. She never slept, glorious Insomnia, and much like those that ruled her now, there was always something happening, something to fret and worry over within her walls. That’s what the Hand of the Crown’s job was, to put out all of the little fires in her limits and amongst those who now called the Citadel home.

The war had been a long seven years of heart ache, lost battles, but a final strike that won them the war. Many people had been lost, and a country was still mourning their fall from Eos’ surface. It had been nearly a year since the signing of the treaties and the execution of Niflheim’s emperor to sound a loud and very clear message that tyranny would not be tolerated under the True King’s reign. Noctis had been benevolent in declaring that his people were now joined with Tenebrae after their sacrifice and Luna was officially their Queen.

Thankfully vows never passed between them as both parties had fallen in love along the way toward peace and weren’t ready to give that up for duty. Who could have blamed them when they had sacrificed so much in bringing the light fully back to the world. But then, hadn’t they all suffered?

Didn’t he, Ignis, still suffer? 

Sitting in his desk chair, high above the sights of the city, Ignis tipped the round tumbler back against his lips and let the burning liquid slide smoothly down his parched throat. It was well past midnight, on a Friday no less, but he hadn’t been able to wind down from the demanding day of working alongside both the bane of his existence and the incredible object of his withheld affection.

Meryda Strigan.

Eldest daughter of the Strigan household, and now future Lightbearer of Eos. With her daughter’s strength, her mother offered herself against Bahamut’s rage and channelled his power, absorbing it into herself so that she was now bound to the mighty Astral and could call upon his power when and if needed. Insomnia had brought their armies to Ardyn while Ravus turned his men against their emperor in time to their attacks, and then the Astrals took the charge.

In the aftermath, Niflheim fell and the world was finally given its freedom from the starscourge and the darkness. Now, two Kingdoms were learning to function as one and everything in Ignis’ life had been disrupted in the form of blue eyes set in the face of an angel. Tall, curvy forever the leader her Queen demanded of her, Meryda had snuck right into his heart and made it want to beat only for her and no other.

But then no other had ever been enough to turn his head and if they had managed, the interest had been fleeting. For one year, this creature had walked around him with her precious smiles and soft words of encouragement when they were both at their wits end with the councils of the city. She had shared many a light night drink with him and he knew he was privy to a side she rarely showed to anyone else. Flushed with drink, her smiles came easier and the lazy movements that lent themselves to a body under the influence, were pure grace under his heated gaze. Did she know what she did to him?

Sighing, Ignis settled his empty crystal tumbler onto his desk and stood to get some movement in his legs. He set a slow pace, up and down the rectangular room, from one book case to the next that lined every wall without a window or door, and back again. His personal office was immaculate, though it usually was on a Friday night before the close of business. During the week it looked as though a tornado had hit it and most days it was hard to see the floor.

Tonight he could see the shiny black marble marked with a golden Lucis insignia in the center and through the three picture windows where the heavy drapery he often kept closed from the sun was now open so that the city lights spilled in to illuminate the shiny surface of the marble. The night was calling him, beckoning him out to bask in her presence and follow his dark thoughts all the way to the solitude of his bedroom where he could lay in the silence and find his edge of pleasure all the while envisioning dark golden hair and lust filled blue gems lost to him.

Good Gods… when had he turned into such a sap desperate for human interaction? What he should do was call the local services that catered to members of society with his status and get the urge out of his system so he could focus. You can’t get her out of your system and you know it Ignis… When you get a taste it will be worse.

Running a hand up along his face, the soldier tugged at the skin in slight punishment for the naughty contemplation. Removing his glasses, he settled them onto the hard wood surface and turned his gaze back out onto the skyline. Normally he could find peace in her pinpoints of light, wondering what others were doing at this time of the night.

Were there lovers coming together after long absences? Or those who had just finished a shift at an all night cafe and were now rushing out to spend a few hours of their youth having fun with their friends? Or were they business men, much like himself, getting caught up in a scandalous affair that would result in divorce and ruin? All of these concepts seemed so tame in comparison to the life he once lived as a soldier for Crown and country.

At times he could feel his hands itching at the absence of his daggers in hand, missing the sounds of the battlefield and the thrill that came with slaying an enemy up close and personal. They often said, they who? He didn’t know, but they said that war changed a man. Ignis now knew that the sentiment was very much true.

Before he had goals to serve his King and return peace to the world beneath Noctis’ reign, but now he dreamed of more than just his duty. Blue eyes bathed in moonlight, a streak of the Lunar orb washing itself down bare skin, slicked in sweat as the moved as one in the solitude of his chambers.

Would she fall to him? Would she challenge him?

Would she reach inside and bring him to life with a touch he had only ever dreamed of but never dared to chase?

“Ignis?” 

In his moment of attention the door had creaked open and then that soft alto he had memorized called out to him. He smirked despite himself. “Did you have a day full of telephone screaming again?” Her voice was smokey and exactly what he imagined she would sound like after a night of making love.

Meryda slid inside the Advisors office and settled in one of his gilded receiving chairs. They were high wing backed creations but despite their beauty, they were far from comfortable. Probably so he can get people out of his office as fast as possible.

Standing back up, her back in knots from dealing with town officials from both sides who still couldn’t get things figured out after living in Insomnia for nearly a year. “Yes. I did. Which is lovely as always. I do love that grown men can’t get their shit together.” Her features rearranged as she quietly apologized for her use of profanity.

Ignis waived off the words and retried a glass of bourbon for Meryda to indulge in. He could see that her posture was off and it had to be uncomfortable for her. Before he could stop himself, he moved up behind his work partner and slid her black vest off so that he could get better access to her muscles. “You have to try not to let them upset you so. You already didn’t sleep well last week.” 

Meryda groaned when Ignis began to work out the deep points of pain she had developed after another stressful week. His breath against her neck and the proximity of his hard, lean body made her shiver. Gods this man…

Did he knew what he did to her?

That she thought up excuses to come in and see him and had continued to work late into the night just so she could hope to have a reason to sneak into his office to gaze upon him before she had to go without his voice for two whole days? “It wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have my mother breathing down my neck for marriage.”

Why are you talking to him about this? He doesn’t care Meryda… Ignis Scientia has no interest in you and never will. Why would he when he was a God walking amongst mortals. He was perfection, pure and simple. Even when he tore into someone it was sexy and she had fallen asleep after touching herself to the sounds of his cutting voice scolding her for what… it hadn’t mattered. It had been snippets of phrases he used commonly, while she lay spread over his desk with the summer sun haloing around him so that he was the ethereal being she knew him as.

“You as well? I thought only I had that special luxury of torment.” Ignis huffed in wry amusement, though he felt none for the man that was his father tossing girls his way left and right.

“At least you dont hear how your eggs are drying up.” She already had the marks forming on her back as the future heir to take on the mantle of Lightbearer and her mother had become overly adament that she produce an heir. She had other sisters too! 

“No I certainly have not heard that argument.” Putting his hands to her shoulders, he forced them down with one hand and then turned the other back to the shoulder blade that had been giving him difficulties. She grunted softly as his strong fingers dug into the knots but not once did she ask him to stop. Heavens… she smelled exquisite.

“We should just get married and make them both happy.” Meryda’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as her words registered. Dear Gods please take me to the Beyond now! 

Ignis almost lost his metaphorical balance at the offer. He’d be a liar if he hadn’t thought about it, not because it would get his father off of his back, but then he could really call this woman his own. She would be his…

Come home to him at night.

Lay beside him every night.

Make love to only him…

Meryda’s blood turned to ice in her veins when Ignis removed his hands from her body only to position them in a different location. Her face flushed scarlet as one was placed on her arm, while the other had shifted up to cup her cheek so that when she was facing that storied face, marked with the scars of battle on his eyebrow, nose and lip, she couldn’t hope to flee.

Brilliant dewy green orbs searched hers, calculating and assessing as ever, but where they were often times cold, tonight they were filled with a warmth she rarely saw him wear. The hand on her arm slid sensuously down the length until he gripped the half full glass in her palm and carefully settled it on the edge of his desk. Her heart was ready to leap out of her throat and yet there was a sliver of hope that something real was transpiring between them…

He hadn’t spoken yet?

Was he going to scold her to not joke about such a serious situation such as marriage?

Ignis didn’t even speak as he returned to Meryda’s plush curves and eased up against them until he could feel the rapid beating of her heart pounding against his chest. The hand that had been clinging to her drink like a lifeline eased the lightly abused skin, rough with callouses that only a warrior could carry, up to his lips so that he could impress upon her senses and his own how exquisite they could feel together.

“Iggy…” Meryda whimpered, not knowing if she was dreaming or if this was a sick nightmare coming to haunt her where she’d wake up frustrated and set adrift in the waters of her desire that couldn’t be quenched by her own touch.

“Tell me you want me Meryda…. Tell me you want me as I have wanted you since you appeared on the Citadel steps. Looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours where I dared to hope I was the only man you wanted to gaze upon.” Looking at him like he was her home and she had finally returned.

Her breath nearly exited her in a rush as this gorgeous man, dressed in all black, regal and a testament to his station and position, burned her with open mouthed kisses from her fingertips and up her arm until he reached her shoulders. One of her hands was in his, though positioned once more against her cheek as he turned to rub the smooth flesh of his angled face against her own. 

Parched lips attempted to form the simple words, but a buzzing in her front pocket brought her out of the glorious haze that was Ignis invading her senses with deft precision. Fumbling for the little machine that did her no favors as of late, she retrieved the angry device and glared at the screen.

Her mother.

Ignis had waited too long for someone to mess this up for him. He had told himself to walk away when she made the ‘joke’ but something in her tone left room for hope that some small part of what she had said was genuine. When he got a good look in her sky blue depths, he could see everything there that she hadn’t said. She did want him…

“Do you want me?” He asked again, slipping the offending interruptor out of her fingers to toss it behind him. Neither of them cared where it landed as the world zeroed out to nothing else but the two of them.

“Gods yes. So much more than you could know.” She breathed out in a sob, completely unable to fathom any of this was happening.

That was all it took.

Like the darkness of the night, Ignis fell upon this gorgeous creature who had stumbled into his shadow and claimed all of her for himself. Backing Meryda to the edge of his desk, he eased his hands beneath her bottom and hoisted her up on his desk like he had dreamed of so many times before. 

He invaded her mouth, conquering every inch for his own, and only pulled back to mark the rest of his territory on her vast expanse of land. “Gods you’re so warm… you feel so exquisite.” She was everywhere, touching and reaching for him instead of being a mere spectator. He had known she would be a valiant lover and meet him touch for touch.

“Iggy…” She had to tell him… had to tell him now so that if she felt pain, he would know why. But why couldn’t her mouth form the words? 

One arm at her back, the other working its way to her belt, she nipped and kissed at the slope of Ignis’ neck as he attacked her own with light sucking kisses. “Tell me Darling…” Whatever she wanted! It was hers.

Meryda whined at the sensation of her clothed aching center being lightly caressed by those torturous long digits. “I umm… I’ve never…”

“Never?” He returned to her lips and pillaged them, ransacking her motives until they were scraps of memories she had thought were important. 

Ignis had never been so unhinged. Before her, he had never imagined that he would conduct anything but business inside of the four walls of his office, but over time she had invaded his fantasies and they had branched out to include this desk many times. You should make it special Ignis. Not some romp… she isn’t a one night stand. 

No…. she was going to be his. Ignis Scientia would lay claim to a woman that no other man would ever have again. But he was not a brute, and fantasies could come after they had begun down this road appropriately. “For-forgive me Meryda…” He pulled away, his hair wild against his forehead as he stepped back from the inviting body he wanted nothing more than to sink into.

Meryda stuttered, her mind rushing to play catch up as in one moment she was flooded with touch and the next moment completely bereft. “I… Did I do something wrong?” She was almost in a panic wondering what she had done. Had she said it and freaked him out?

“No.” He stepped forward and kissed her again but released the pressure before it could pull them back under. “Of course not. But you deserve more than a romp on my desk. At least not yet.”

Meryda’s brow quirked up in challenge. Oh, he would have her on this desk and one day she would also have him on hers. “Not yet.” She promised him with a wicked grin that he matched. Once her breathing was under control, she stood up shakily off of the desk and retrieved her phone while Ignis cleaned up the two tumblers. In a matter of minutes they were both ready to go, though nowhere near ready to part.

“Would you…” You have to be good Ignis… Stopping at the doors to the underground parking garage, Ignis took hold of Meryda’s hand and gently pulled her up against him. His hold was firm, but there was plenty of room for her to move should she so decide. “Would you like to spend the weekend with me? Not necessarily to …”

“Have sex.” Meryda supplied for the man who was now lightly blushing. He certainly knew how to romance a woman… Daring and shy all in one neat little package. She rather liked it.

“That can come when you are ready. But I find that this evening was an undesirable start to what I am hoping can be a prosperous relationship between the two of us.”

“You’re such a romantic Iggy.” Meryda chuckled softly at his fumbling for eloquent words. When his cast softened in slight despair, she squeezed his hand gently. “I would very much like to spend time with you in a more personal setting. And yes, I would like to stay with you.” Anything to get away from her mother’s nagging!

Ignis smiled and motioned for Meryda to step onto the elevator. “Shall we take my car then?”

“Sure, I just have to grab my bag from the trunk of my car.” A delicate brow rose in somewhat hidden surprise, but the dark blond quickly quieted his worries. “I’m always everywhere, I have an outfit for any occasion on me at all times. You’d be surprised at the things I need sometimes.” 

“Indeed.” Smoothing back his hair so that it was out of his face, when the door chimed to indicate the level the two of them were on, Ignis motioned for Meryda to precede him and stepped off behind her. Their cars were only a few spaces away so he followed her to her sleek black sedan and gathered her things before she could reach for it.

Meryda’s face lit up in clear pleasure at being treated like a lady. “Such a gentleman. Maybe not a romantic, but chivalry is worth more.”

Ignis stole a quick kiss, whispering in her ear before he pulled clear of her body, “You may think differently when you see the other uses I have for my mouth other than pretty words.” 

The woman was bright pink and the grin on the Advisor’s face told the flustered woman he was vastly pleased with his handiwork. With a body, voice and touch like he had… not to mention what a kisser he was, he could do and say whatever he wanted to her.

The two climbed into the new version of the Regalia the King had gifted to Ignis as a gift for his promotion to Hand to the King and sped away to freedom…

Tomorrow… tomorrow I’ll tell him...


	2. A Not So Quiet Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryda's secret comes to light and it does not go well...

Meryda awoke to silence which was a rarity for her considering she shared an apartment with her sisters and the whole apartment building with her family while their new family home was being built. More like a family compound. Once it was finished and her mother was finally satisfied, which would be never, they would all move and once more she would be a captor beneath her mother’s rule. Being free of the compound made it a little easier to sneak in and out because she wasn’t under the woman’s nose 24/7.

Much like now, she was free, and she had been able to sleep for once, which meant this morning she felt refreshed and if only a little sluggish. What? More than six hours of sleep? What was the body supposed to do with such luxury?!

The guest room Ignis had offered to her was a nice size, complete with a queen sized bed, chest of drawers and other little amenities that made it comfortable, but very clearly not a room others inhabited often. The furnishings were modern with a slight flare of the old world style she saw in the citadel, and much like the rest of his home, it screamed Ignis. Ignis was a practical person with straight forward tastes.

His apartment immediately opened into a small rectangular receiving area with a bench on one side and a coat closet on the other. The doorway that opened into the rest of the area had small shelves that he had stored frames on and little knick knacks that had clearly been given as presents from the three he was closest to. Once inside of the actual living space it was wide open and far too spacious for a single person. The living room was on the right while the left side that opened into another hallway, was the kitchen and a fairly large wooden dining table that was clearly for when Ignis had company. Much like his office, neutral colors, large picture windows adorning the far wall for maximum light, and clean cut, modern furniture dictated the flow of the room. Even the kitchen was state of the art, though there were far more gadgets found there than in the other areas of the house.

As for the bedrooms ther was a guest room to the right of the hallway with a bathroom directly across from it and at the end of the short hallway laid the master, or where Ignis slept. Once more, everything was practical, neutral greys and soft tones that didn’t lend too much color to the palate of the space. Most of it was black, grey, muted white, and the rare splash of crimson here and there. Usually a space like this would have bothered Meryda but it felt so much like Ignis that she felt rather at home and safe.

Eventually she pulled herself from the comfortable bedding and sluggishly moved to the door to see what the other man was up to. She supposed they had quite a bit to discuss after the previous evening when he bid her goodnight, determined not to rush her into intimacy after deciding that they were trying for something long term.

That and she had to tell him…

But first she needed a shower. Peeking her head out of the doorway, Meryda listened for the sounds of puttering that came with a lazy Saturday but none were to be heard. Stepping out, she headed down the hall, to make her way into the large kitchen. Before she arrived, Meryda’s eyes caught sight of a folded note on the edge of the table with her name scrawled in Ignis’ immaculate handwriting.

Forgive me for not being here when you woke…

I did not have anything for breakfast or even coffee. I have stepped out to the market to gather items. Please help yourself to anything you would like.

Also, if you would enjoy a nice morning shower, I have laid out a few items for your disposal in my bathroom. I shall return soon.

Until then,

Ignis.

Warmed by the generosity, Meryda kept hold of the note to tuck into her bag lest she ever have use for reading such tenderness in the future, and decided that it was not a bad idea to head toward the bathroom. A shower would do the trick in waking her up a bit more.

Just like the rest of his home, the bathroom was the epitome of luxury and style. The same monochromatic colors dictated the scheme though there were plush belongings in the space. The rug on the ground made her want to lie down and take a nap and the towels were huge and of the highest quality. Inside the large walk in shower there were two heads and a few nozzles that she was probably going to play with.

Meryda’s short shower took her close to thirty minutes and when she stepped out, smelling like Ignis’ soap, she headed toward the guest room wrapped up in the white fluffy material that felt more like a blanket. Ignis was already back, as she heard him puttering around in the kitchen, so she hurried to dress and emerged in a pair of black leggings and long black tank top. 

The Advisor glanced up when Meryda’s bedroom door reopened. He was in the kitchen preparing some omelets for the morning and a piping hot carafe of coffee. Meryda took hers with cream and sugar, so he had ensured to pick them up at the market. “Good morning.” He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but stopped short of doing so. “I thought I would make us some breakfast and we could talk.” His smile was slightly forced, but there wasn’t anything malicious in it.

In fact, Meryda was under the impression that he was a touch nervous. Though he hadn’t stopped staring at her, with her dripping wet hair and loose shirt that was slung low on the sides so as to show off a little bit of skin. They had ended their evening before positively, but she still couldn’t deny that she too was a little apprehensive of having this conversation this morning.

Where most men would have taken her to bed and called it a day, Ignis was a gentleman and never lacked decorum. Therefore he would find out her limits, the direction of their next few steps together and an overall idea of what they were both looking for. This was how he conducted business. “Sure Ignis. Where shall we start.” She would let him lead it so that any questions he had could be brought up in an efficient manner.

Meryda was straight to the point and it was one of the things the bespectacled advisor appreciated most about the woman. This wasn’t to be a difficult discussion, though it wasn’t entirely orthodox. Emotion was a tricky concept to strategize. Sliding a plate to her from across the counter, he smiled and motioned for her to eat. “I suppose we can start with what we feel for one another…”

Meryda dove right in, taking the reins with ease. “I like you. A lot. You’re smart, funny, kind, compassionate, strong, basically all of the qualities I would want in a partner. The attraction is obviously there.” He was freaking gorgeous! “I know we both have duties to our families, so I just want to take the time to reiterate that I am not here to appease my mother.” Ignis wouldn’t appease Myori anyway, she still didn’t trust all Lucian households, especially ones she could not control.

“Nor am I. I’ve hardly done anything to convenience my father for years, I certainly wouldn’t start with a relationship.” He chuckled, pleased that they were both on the same page. “So, I am safe to assume that you are looking for a relationship with all of the components that allow for various intimacies.”

In Ignis speak, he was asking if she wanted to be his girlfriend. “Yes.” It was a simple but to the point answer that wouldn’t leave room for misinterpretation. 

Ignis’ shoulders relaxed and as Meryda began to eat, so did he. Most women would have been crying or confused by the way he asked things, however Meryda knew him very well by now and could read him like a book for the most part. Though he did still want to clear up one thing. “Meryda. Last night… I do not want you to think I would ever rush or push for sexual engagement. In fact I think it would be best if we took a slightly longer timeline before intimacy in such a manner to get to know one another on a more personal level.” His eyes were worried as he said it, but her reassuring smile calmed the insecurities he felt. 

Ignis = Gentleman.

It was rare to find those nowadays. It was both sweet and annoying when all she could think about was getting in his pants. Still, she had gone without for this long, what was a while longer. And deep deep down where her lust wasn’t clouding her senses, it was a relief that they would start slowly. “A good old fashioned romance? Will you write me letters and have them delivered.”

“I have a lovely calligraphy set in my office that I received for my birthday last year. I certainly can if it would please you.” The coffee machine beeped to state that it was ready for consumption. Preparing Meryda’s mug how she took it, he slid it to her and finished his meal.

Actually, that would make her quite happy. “That would be really fun. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Of course not Darl…” Ignis faltered on the word, glancing quickly to the woman with him for her approval. Her cheeks shaded pink, eyes cast downward in shy gentility, but she nodded. “Darling.” Why did this feel so natural? 

“And you? What would you like? We are starting a bit backwards. We both know each other very well, but I must admit that I am not practiced at being someone’s girlfriend.” Her voice grew softer on the final word of her sentence, wondering if he would mind the label even though they had decided on it.

A gentle hand covered hers and squeezed in reassurance. She was absolutely right in that they knew each other in personality and numerous personal preferences, however he too was not well versed in being the other half of a relationship. “I am unsure due to the fact that I have never thought to attempt this situation. I hadn’t really been afforded a satisfactory opportunity.”

Which was Ignis speak for, ‘I didn’t like anyone until you.’

“I feel the same.” With always being surrounded by warriors who only thought about a quicky and the conquest, she had decided to not waste her time. There was no way she was going to be a notch in someone’s bed post or some form of locker room talk where her men that she worked with on a daily basis knew if she waxed or not, and what her breasts looked like. Though she had watched enough people date to have an idea of what it would entail. “I suppose it would be nice to start with doing things that we enjoy and maybe doing things the other enjoys.”

That sounded perfectly fine to the dirty blond haired man. “I enjoy a nice symphony, the theater, going to the museums, and trying the restaurants around the city.”

Those were things Meryda only ever went to with Luna and she hardly ever paid attention. She wasn’t really at those events as a spectator, it was her job to keep the oracle safe. “I wouldn’t mind doing those things.

Ignis grinned and gently tapped her hand. “What about you? What would you enjoy?”

The first question Meryda had to ask herself was, what did she even like? She was mostly all work and no play. However, there were things she had always wanted to do. “I would love to go to the movies, have a nice supper out, and I like sightseeing when I’m in new locations. I haven’t been able to see a lot of Insomnia other than around the citadel or the quick meetings around the city.” Where she was pressed for time so she didn’t get to observe any of the local attractions.

“I do believe that between the two of us we will have plenty to explore with one another.” Not that he would say it out loud just yet, but he was willing to give anything a try to make Meryda happy. Judging from the look in her bright blue depths, she felt the same. Turning, he cleaned up the dishes and then met her in the living room where they settled on the couch. “I was hoping today we could stay in… relax?”

Meryda smiled in mock surprise. “What’s that?!”

“I have no idea. I believe I have tried it before. We will probably have to practice.” He teased back, taking hold of her hand for the second time that morning. Keep it clean and appropriate. You’re going to do this properly. A proper relationship, not a ‘hit it and quit it’ like Gladio said. Whatever that meant.

Meryda took a long while to enjoy the simple silence, which wasn’t something she got a lot of in her life. Between her mother, work and her sisters, there was no place she could get out from under foot long enough to decompress on her own. “It’s nice.”

“What is?”

“The silence.”

“Ahhh.” Ignis leaned back against the couch, his thumb stroking tenderly against the top of Meryda’s smaller hand, as he too enjoyed the stillness. Though there was something nagging at him in the back of his mind… Now, what was it? “Is your mother going to call?” 

“No. I told her if she bugs me this weekend then I won’t go to that supper Wednesday night she wants me to go to.” A dinner with a suitor that she would of course turn down. She knew for a fact that the man wasn’t interested in her, and what was more even if she was, she was not going to marry a man who slept with his entire female staff. 

“Ahh. Those dinners.” He said with a touch of jealousy. His father put him through those same suppers but he had put a stop to them long ago. About the time he was give the title of Duke by Noctis and he suddenly outranked his father in title. Lord Scientia absolutely hated that his son was now referred to as Duke of Insomnia. The jealousy was for the fact that another man would spend his time trying to court the woman that was already spoken for. By him.

Meryda squeezed Ignis’ hand gently. “Don’t worry. I’ve been using that dossier you put together for me on the eligible bachelors, plus I conducted my own research. I’ll show it to mother Tuesday night and that’ll be the end of him. She can’t stand a cheater.” Myori was a pushy beast, but she had morals. That and she thought women were better than men and therefore would never tolerate a man who had a history of loose morals.

“Isn’t he Lucian?” Which was something Myori didn’t appreciate or so he had thought.

Meryda sighed and sat up to gaze at the man with her. “He is. But he doesn’t have a higher title, so he will be easy to control.” It still wasn’t ideal for her mother, but she wanted grandchildren yesterday.

Ignis’ eyes brightened as realization hit him. “Ah. And I am not a low enough title to be controlled.” Technically they were of the same title, just front different lands, though that wasn’t even true anymore.

Meryda nodded. “Exactly. Therefore you will want our children to carry your name.” she flushed at the mention of little ones when they had barely begun to date. Ignis’ gentle grip rested against her chin and redirected her gaze back upon him. 

“I understand the need for your family to carry on. Most likely our children would bear both of our names and when they were old enough to decide where they preferred to put their energies, then they could fully adopt their titles as they see fit.” The Strigan Line had held the title of Duchess, just beneath the Queen should anything happen to her or her line, and were the sworn protectors of Tenebraean royalty.

Which was why Noctis had declared that Gladiolus, himself and Prompto for their dedication to Lucis and the Crown during the war, now held the title of Duke. So he could ensure protection for his Kingdom in the form of his best friends if something should ever happen to him. “Can we stop talking about her now. I have a weekend of freedom… and I need it.” She leaned into his palm that had moved to cup her cheek and sighed in happy relief. 

“Of course.” He didn’t want to talk about Meryda’s mother either. Unable to stop himself, Ignis leaned into the warm lips centimeters from his own and coaxed Meryda out to meet his embrace. She came willingly into his arms, and once there, melted on contact. 

I can get used to this… Being cuddled, held, kissed…

All of it just felt right with Ignis.

“Hey! IGGY! We’re here!! Ohhhhhhhhh…. YA!” Prompto was the first in the door, but despite his loud entry it hadn’t been enough of a shock for the two individual’s on the couch to pull apart before he could witness something. “Finally!” The bubbly blond snapped a picture and then bounded into the living room to sit on the couch between them.

Of all the people Meryda had met while in Insomnia, her favorite by far was Prompto. The two had grown close, mostly because Noctis wanted a babysitter for his boyfriend, and Prompto had taken a shine to Meryda almost immediately. Coupled with his easy going nature and calming attitude, he was a big help when she had to go for meetings. Prompto’s current position in the citadel was being a liason to the King for the districts. Which meant he was always with the King or herself to make sure he knew about the business happenings in the Crown City.

Glaring at her friend, Meryda scooted toward the opposite end of the couch Ignis was on and ran a hair through her damp strands. She needed a trim soon. “You sure know how to ruin a moment.” Glancing up, she noticed that Noctis and Gladio were also waltzing in.

“Wait… this is a girls weekend? Aw… can I call Jilly then?” Gladiolus shot an irate stare at Ignis who suddenly remembered what he had been forgetting. His gaze darted over to Meryda who just smiled and shrugged. “Fine.” 

The larger man flipped out his phone so fast, he didn’t even greet Meryda, who was slowly realizing her calm weekend was all but shot to hell. “I’m so sorry.” Ignis murmured over Prompto’s head.

“We could go.” Noctis pulled off his beanie and sweatshirt which he tossed onto the entry bench, and dug in his duffle for his favorite black blanket and carbuncle stuffed animal. 

“Would you?” Ignis asked hopefully.

“HA! Not a chance.” Prompto turned toward Meryda and put his head down in her lap for attention. “Mer you don’t mind right?” It’s not like they were going to have sex… Meryda was still…

“No it’s fine.” She knew an infiltration when she saw one and judging from the bags and stuffy in Noct’s hands, this had been planned. 

“What?” The King grumbled, still a bit sleepy considering he was up before ten.

Meryda shook her head. “No judgement here. I have a Bammy at home.” Her stuffed Bahamut that Luna had made for her on her tenth birthday. The craftsmanship had been exquisite, and to this day he was only slightly faded and had been patched a handful of times. 

“Hey…” Noctis settled in his chair beside the couch and threw a glare at his boyfriend. “Maybe I want to be cuddled.”

“Ask Gladio.” Prompto rolled onto his back so that he couldn’t see his lover, and let Meryda play in his hair. He didn’t feel like talking to the King right now.

Which meant something was wrong, if his pout was anything to go by. Meryda and Ignis linked gazes and eventually Ignis lost. “What have you done now Noctis.” The older man didn’t even want his friends around this weekend but that wasn’t going to happen. So he certainly wasn’t going to allow for crankiness.

“Yeah…. What did you do Noctis…” Prompto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. 

The King whined. “Come on Prom I said I was sorry. I really didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He had laid down for one second! One! And when he opened his eyes back up it was 10pm and he had missed his date with Prompto at the new restaurant they had gotten reservations for.

Prompto wasn’t having any of it though. He had wanted to have a nice night out and getting Noctis to agree to something like that was near to impossible. So after a month of begging and pleading for a date like a normal couple, the King had missed it. Prompto had sat at that restaurant, all dressed up, for an hour and a half, alone, looking like a fool as his date stood him up. He had been so mad he had stayed at Gladio’s apartment for the night. The blond flew up and off of the woman who had been comforting him and glared at his boyfriend who resembled a teenager more than he did a King. Taken out of his citadel wear and Noct looked like he was twenty again, especially when he kept himself shaved. “I don’t ask for much Noctis. I know you don’t like going out.” It caused a lot of problems. “But you promised. And you know as soon as you lay down it's over!”

Noctis looked to first Ignis for help and then Meryda when his advisor ducked his gaze away. The other blond wasn’t willing to help him as she gave him a look that confirmed what Prompto had just said. It was true, he hated to go out, but he had not meant to miss that date. “Prompto…”

“No!”

“Baby…”

“No!”

“Prom…”

“No!”

“All right! That’s enough.” There was only so much bickering that Meryda could take. She gave Prompto a shove into his boyfriend's lap and pointed at the two of them. “You, make a deal that’ll make him happy. And you agree to something. I’m relaxing this weekend and I don’t want to hear fighting.”

Gladio walked in at about that time, his brows furrowed and face set into a stern frown. “And who made you boss.” He grumphed, plopping down on the chair on the other end of the couch.

Ignis gave his friend a warning glare. “If you are inhospitable as well I have no problems kicking you out.” The call to Jilly had clearly not been fruitful, which meant she had plans with her friends and could not attend their social gathering.

Gladio shut up, but his demeanor didn’t change as he glared at Meryda, who was the only person he had to turn his anger toward. It was her fault that there were girls here on a guys weekend afterall!

Meryda didn’t pay the larger soldier any mind for his pouting and motioned toward the King to get on with negotiations. 

Noctis sighed and knew that the only way he would be able to get out of this mess was agreeing to whatever Prompto wanted. And he knew the perfect thing. “How about tomorrow morning, we get up and go to breakfast.” It was one of the gunslinger’s favorite dates. Early morning on a veranda, eating sweets and drinking smoothies for hours. Noctis hated it because it meant he was up early before the brunch rush could come in and steal all of the tables.

Prompto turned toward the man holding him and raised a brow. “9 o’clock and you have to be ready.” This was non negotiable.

“Done.” Noctis knew better than to try and haggled for a better choice of hour. Freckled cheeks turned a light pink in show of pleasure and then he received the first kiss he had had in over twenty four hours. Noctis wasn’t always a man who showed his emotions, or even reciprocated loving gestures, but he did like to be close to his lover, and he liked it even more when Prompto gave him attention in the form of kisses… among other things. Still, a day without his boyfriend had not been fun.

The two lovers, now happy with one another, curled into the oversized seat with Noctis’ blanket to keep them warm. Now that the issue was solved, they could deal with what a ‘guys’ day entailed and Meryda could attempt to soothe the beast that was a neglected Gladio. “So… what is the plan?”

Gladio growled but shut up when Noctis, Ignis and Prompto all glared at him this time. “Stop whining. Clearly Ignis didn’t plan on this and we are crashing his day.” Noctis tossed the Shield’s controller at him, that was white with hand painted cup noodle designs on it.

Digging out his own from his bag, matte black with brightly painted swords like the ones he controlled, he then retrieved Promptos, which of course was white with chocobos all over it. “Yeah. And normally we would leave but we all need this day and its been planned for a few weeks.” Prompto grimaced in apology toward Meryda.

“It’s fine. Today wasn’t planned…”

“Then you can go home.” Gladio grumphed and this time Meryda got up, went over to the pouting man and gave him a good hard punch on his arm. “OW!”

“Stop being a jackass. I said I didn’t plan on this. Now if you really want Jilly to come, then call her and stop acting macho and tell her you want her here.” She knew the routine because her secretary was absolutely annoyed with how Gladio brushed off wanting to spend time with her. The two were head over heels, but the large soldier hadn’t exactly had to romance a woman for a while. 

Gladio attempted to glare Meryda down but he lost that battle rather quickly and scooped his phone back up. Dialing Jilly’s number, he stood up to have the talk away from prying ears, but not before they all heard him say, “Hey Jillybean… I really miss you baby…”

Ignis held his hand out for Meryda to return to him and handed her one of his ‘extra’ controllers. Each man had a system for the games that they played so that they could travel their controllers and nothing else. His was silver with ebony cans painted all over. “I feel left out.” Meryda took the one offered to her and smiled.

“Don’t worry Mer. If you want we’ll get our artist to paint one up for you.” Prompto looked down at Noctis who nodded his agreement. “Sure will.”

“Aw thanks guys.” 

“Ok. She’s coming after her movie.” Gladio returned from the guest bathroom where he could have privacy and looked far better than before. “Sorry Mer… Just…”

“It’s fine.” The woman didn’t really want to deal with crankiness so she wasn’t going to hold on to being annoyed if the Shield wasn’t. “Now what?” It was past ten and there were a few certain necessities the day would have to hold, but she wasn’t sure what that would look like with a guys day.

Ignis curled his hand around Meryda’s, which everyone noticed and passed looks of surprise and amusement amongst each other, save the man the looks were for. “Usually we start playing after lunch. We ensure that we have snacks…” He looked at Noctis who tried to hide behind Prompto.

Sighing, Ignis motioned to Gladio. “Go get a piece of paper. We’ll call for an order at the market and then I can go get it.” turning back to Meryda he shrugged for the rest. “We of course have lunch and supper, but the rest of the day is spent playing games.” From consoles, to board games, and even an RPG when they were in the mood. 

Gladiolus passed around the paper so that everyone could write their choices down, including Meryda and then he started up a movie so they could have some downtime before lunch. The controllers were plugged in to charge and then the market called to say the order was ready.

“Go.” Prompto swatted Noctis on the butt to get him moving so that Iggy didn’t have to carry everything on his own. 

The King groaned, but he left with the advisor, his eyes wide when Ignis kissed Meryda gently on the cheek before he left. 

‘WHAAA!!!’ the King mouthed to his boyfriend.

‘I KNOW!’ Prompto mouthed back, nearly squealing in delight. They all knew after the first day that these two met that they would end up together, they just didn’t know how long it would take. But it finally had.

The minute Noctis and Ignis left the apartment, Prompto dragged Meryda to the kitchen, Gladio was tucked away in the bathroom again talking to Jilly while she waited for her movie to start, and cornered her against the counter. “Soooooo tell me everything!”

Meryda shushed the boy, looking for Gladio but he was nowhere to be seen. Eyes still narrowed, she leaned in close to Prompto so that her voice would stay down in volume. “There’s nothing to tell… we kissed…”

“OOHHHHHH” Prompto jumped up and down.

Meryda smacked the boy. “Stop it. I’m thirty not 16.” Though truth be told she had felt like jumping around just like Prompto had shortly after she had been left alone in the guest room. She hadn’t! But she had wanted to.

Prompto stopped immediately and sobered. “Does he know?”

Meryda turned bright red and shook her head. “I tried to tell him last night but…”

“Ya were too busy making out.” Prompto supplied with a wiggle of his thick brows. When Meryda smacked him on the arm he stopped. “Sorry.”

Sighing, she leaned against the counter and folded her arms over her chest. “I don’t know what to do Prompto. It’s not exactly a conversation I had planned having at my age. Most guys don’t care, so I figured I could hide whatever discomfort I might have, but I know Ignis will know…”

“Oh he’ll know.” Prompto agreed.

“Know what?” A deep voice called, startling the two in the kitchen who immediately caught sight of the burly soldier rounding the corner.

“Uhhh… nothing.” Prompto attempted to lie but he was horrible at it. Gladio pinned him with a smirk of knowing and imposed upon the two blonds very clearly trying to hide something from him. 

“What doesn’t Iggy know?” A secret? Oh, Gladio loved a good intrigue. Crossing his arms, he leaned in closer until the two were wedged together against the countertop. “Come on…”

Meryda’s face was bright red, but she was not about to be intimidated by Gladiolus. Bristling against his tendency to use his size for intimidation, she pushed him out of her way and muttered, “Nothing.”

Gladio on the other hand wasn’t one to be deterred. There was a secret that would impact Iggy and it had to do with Meryda. Oh, he had to know.

“You’re engaged to someone else?” He may just kick her ass if it was true.

“No.” Meryda sat back down on the couch and immediately stood back up when Gladio plopped beside her. Unfortunately he was quick with a massive hand and hauled her back against him. 

“Good, didn’t want to kick your ass.” He grinned wider when she snorted at him and glared. “You’re really a dude.”

“Yes Gladio. You got it. Good job.” This time Meryda did get away and quickly pranced her way to the kitchen where she hoped the Shield would not follow. 

He did though. Leaning over the counter that faced the living room, his eyes bright with the thrill of the hunt he continued to push. “Don’t like his cooking.”

“No.”  
“Don’t like your job…”  
“No.”  
“Don’t like sex.”  
“No!” Well… she didn’t think she wouldn’t anyway.

Gladiolus noted instantly the darkening shade of red on Meryda’s cheeks and grinned in devious pleasure. Now he had a scent to follow. “You’re bad in bed?”

“No.” Meryda looked to Prompto for help but he kept his eyes on the counter and whatever he was busying himself on. Honestly, it was probably better that way, he had such a bad poker face. Right now even his ears were red.

“Deformed down there.”

“Oh my God Gladio.” She all but growled, keeping her back to the man who chuckled.

“I’m on the right track.” He singsonged.

“Whatever!” She tried to sound indifferent but there was a slight quiver to her voice that he would of course hear.

He had. “Have a yeast infection, a disease, a penis and a vagina, too much hair…”

This time Meryda did turn and threw something at the man who was pissing her off to the high heavens. Unfortunately she was vastly terrified he’d figure it out so she was beet red and near tears. No one even heard the click of the door to signal the others were back, and as Meryda and Gladio starred one another down like they were preparing for their final attacks, the shield straightened up, and gasped. “No… no way…”

Ignis didn’t like the look of what was happening between Meryda and Gladio one bit, and as he settled his bags on the table and made to diffuse the situation, the beast of a man bearing down on his girlfriend stated in a loud clear voice. “Holy shit you’re a virgin!”

Prompto groaned and chanced a glance to Meryda who looked ready to burst but not in anger. She looked ready to cry. “That’s enough Gladio… geez.” He turned fully and took hold of Meryda’s shoulders but it was too late.

“Gladdy.” Noctis growled, looking from his protector to the woman who had made everything in his citadel run so much more smoothly since her arrival. Ignis was good at his job, but sometimes he couldn’t deal with certain people, and she just had that touch. If she was going to be unhappy, then he was definitely going to be unhappy. And of course he had known, Prompto had told him all about it.

“What! Oh come on this is good. A virgin! She’s like 30… and I mean come on,” He swiveled back toward Meryda and pinned his focus on her. “You’re hot, like I like a curvy woman so I know you’ve had offers… What made you wait!” He asked as if sex was the best thing on the face of Eos.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis’ sharp tone that made a person snap to attention rang out and when it did, the laughing stopped. Unfortunately what replaced it was far more heartwrenching for the man who wanted to rush to his girlfriend and pull her into his arms. He had never seen Meryda look so upset or so small and afraid.

Meryda slapped a hand over her mouth as a sob fled her and before anyone could even try to comfort her, she darted past the other three inhabitants of the kitchen and ducked into Ignis’ room. She wasn’t sure why she had gone there, but she had a feeling it was a place Gladiolus wouldn’t go without permission. Taking it a step further she locked herself into the bathroom so that no one could bother her while she calmed down and then planned an escape out of Ignis’ third story apartment.

If I land right I may just break a leg…

It was desperate, and she knew it, but she wasn’t past doing such a thing if it meant she didn’t have to face the four in the apartment. How was she going to be able to look at Ignis after this?

With her back against the door and head in her hands, Meryda stopped holding back her tears and sobbed, alone, on the bathroom floor.

She had never been so humiliated…

**************

One last chap and it will be done. Hope you are liking it so far.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Meryda come to an understanding about things.... 
> 
> And Maery shows Gladio that Strigan's take care of their own... Careful Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own or profit from anything that pertains to FFXV or Square Enix.

Ignis was past being furious as he watched Meryda rush to his room and lock herself away from the rest of them. Gladiolus hadn’t stopped snickering over the situation despite the glares his King, Prompto and especially Ignis were giving him.

“You’re an ass dude.” Noctis shook his head and chanced a glance at the door where Meryda had disappeared. He could only imagine how she was feeling right about now and he felt bad for the woman.

“What? Come on a virgin at 30!” 

“It’s not funny.” Prompto was good and worked up that his friend was so upset and whereas he would usually not poke the beast that was Gladio, he had not enjoyed watching everything that had just played out. 

“Yeah but come…”

“Enough Gladio.” Ignis hissed, his green eyes were alight with hell fire, prepared to incinerate the man should he so much as dare to speak out of turn on more time.

The dark haired soldier sighed and attempted an apology but all it got him was another punch on the arm, this time from Prompto, before he too disappeared into Ignis’ room to try and talk to Meryda.

“Maybe I should go…” The man murmured but he wasn’t going to get off the hook.

Ignis grabbed his comrade’s arm and dragged him to the couch where he was shoved roughly down onto the cushions. “No. When this is sorted out we’re all going to have a talk. You’re going to apologize and if you ever upset her to this extent EVER again I will skin you alive with my daggers!” When he finished the short but effective tirade he actually slapped Gladiolus across the cheek and then stalked off toward his bedroom where Prompto was attempting to calm Meryda down.

The sound of soft weeping caught his ear first and he felt his heart break. “Will she let me talk to her?” He stayed in the doorway, not wanting to encroach upon her space with how upset she was.

Prompto frowned because he knew the answer, but he was going to try anyway. Currently he was sitting against the door with a pillow propped between him and Ignis’ dresser so he had something to lean on. “Sweetheart… Iggy would like to talk with you.”

“NO!” She half shouted, half sobbed and all the younger blond could do was shrug in apology. ‘Sorry’ he mouthed to the upset tactician who had probably been anticipating the response anyway.

Ignis nodded and departed toward the kitchen in order to keep his mind off of Meryda, distraught in his room. However handling sharp knives while he prepared a veggie platter hadn’t been his smartest idea as right now he thought to send one flying and bury it in Gladio’s thigh. Not to kill him… just to hurt him.

Noctis watched Ignis work, his usually fluid motions jerky and full of agitated while his features were arranged in a horrible sneer of fury. Then the King turned to the Shield and smacked him too. “That was a dick move Gladio.” 

“You mean you knew?”

“Yeah. And it wasn’t my business.” It was one thing to joke around with the three of them, but Gladio didn’t always have common sense around other people and had been known to hurt people’s feelings. Had it been one of them they would’ve punched him, called him a slut, and moved on.

For a woman it was a sensitive topic because they had a lot more to lose when and if a man talked about a private moment. Even if people wanted to believe that men and women were equal, everyone knew that society still viewed women as sluts if they slept around, prudes if they were choosey, and whores if they enjoyed sex even a little bit. Men were awesome or a loser, one of the two. It wasn’t fair, but it was reality.

Standing up to head into the kitchen to help Iggy, the dark haired man left his Shield alone in the silence to think about what he had done. That and it wasn’t every day someone made Ignis mad enough for him to lash out and actually strike said individual. “You ok Iggy?” Noctis put himself at the counter to work on the vegetables but didn’t get too close lest the man was still feeling rather violent.

Instead of a verbal answer, the Advisor shook his head and continued to work. He was far too upset to speak at this moment in time.

The lunch hour passed in silence, though Prompto never joined the group nor did Meryda and after a few more hours of the two talking in seclusion, Jilly and Maery appeared. Both were disturbed by the atmosphere in the room.

Maery had received her sister’s text the night before, saying she was staying with Ignis for the weekend and to cover with their mother, which she had been more than happy to do. Myori was hardest on Meryda and it hadn’t changed after the war, in fact it had gotten worse. Her older sister needed a life in the worst way and Ignis was good for her and with her! To hear that she was going to stay with the Advisor to the King had Maery and Miva both thinking and then shouting, “FINALLY!”

They were a great pair… which was why she was confused when she entered Ignis’ apartment with him looking ready to murder someone and her sister was no where to be seen.

“YOU WHAT!” Jilly shouted from the guest room and then stormed out after nearling ripping the door off of its hinges to be free of her stupid boyfriend and then made a sharp about face to go to Ignis’ room.

Maery was hot on the other woman’s heels, and once they arrived where Meryda had undoubtedly holed away, the two gazed down at Prompto who had been dozing against the doorframe. “How long has she been in there?”

Jilly was a short, though ampily built woman with incredible aquamarine eyes and a pretty little face that could get her just about anything she wanted. She was all curves and sass from the way she spoke to the way she walked, and when she was mad, a person knew it. Right now she was past mad.

Prompto opened his eyes and looked to the door that blocked him from his friend who had undoubtedly fallen asleep considering how much she had been crying. “What time is it?”

“Two thirty.” 

“About three hours then.” 

Jilly growled and leaned close to whisper to Maery what Gladio had done.

The second oldest Strigan said nothing as the information hit her brain and rocketed through all of her senses. The picture of calm, she turned, stalked to the living room and then all anyone could hear was shouts of pain and continued punches landing on their target. By the time the warrior was finished with the behemoth pinned under her she was hurting as much as he was. Gladio was strong as hell and it didn’t feel good to punch his hard packed muscles, but she had her sister’s honor to protect so she didn’t care that she came away bloody and bruised. “Such an asshole Gladio…”

“I didn’t know!” The copper eyed man shot Maery a heated glare as he rubbed a line of blood off of his bottom lip.

“Didn’t know? So you found out! Then laughed! Laughed because after she broke up with her first boyfriend, he bragged about them fooling around and it got around the palace? Laughed because mom freaked out, scolded her for being so foolish and then forbade her from dating! Then when she was twenty, mom decided that was enough! She could have sex and make heirs now, so she threw every man she could at her and to this day still is!” She seethed over Gladiolus, not letting him up and if he tried her fists were balled up and at the ready to knock him back down.

Meryda had always dealt with the worst of their mother’s antics as the eldest daughter and Miva and Maery knew that Meryda protected them from a lot of that by not letting them see all the stuff their mother threw at her growing up. For a while they had been jealous, thinking she was their mother’s favorite, but once they realized that she was practically a prisoner in her own home their jealousy was no more.

Now, they helped the eldest of the three in any way that they could so her life could be a little easier to navigate. 

Ignis growled to hear the truth of the matter and launched another heated look at Gladio who had colored slightly in his embarrassment. “That is enough of this.” He had been given plenty of time to think about the morning and the events the previous night and realized that she had probably been trying to inform him about her… 

Condition? No, she wasn’t ill. Status? He supposed that could do. Situation? No, definitely not. It wasn’t something to be hushed or ashamed of. Though he had felt rather horrible to come on so strongly when she had never been with a man and there he had been trying to have her on his desk. 

Ignis turned to go, leaving Gladiolus to Noctis and Maery’s mercy and headed into his room. He retrieved a lock pick from his bedside drawer and then motioned for Prompto and Jilly to go. The latter gave him a pleading look to be gentle and then quietly shut the door behind her.

Of course he would be gentle! 

Meryda had come to at the sound of two voices calling for her, and she knew them both, however when the door opened and a head full of dirty blond hair peaked in she jumped up so fast it made her head rush. She wasn’t quick enough to shut the door in time to keep Ignis out so when he moved in she moved back as far as she could. Her eyes were wide with fear and shame, and even if she knew she was being absolutely ridiculous, she was already in this deep and there was no turning back.

Ignis held up a notebook and a pen to show that he had nothing suspicious with him, and then settled down on the floor against the double sink countertops. Meryda was against the far wall and he was between her and the door, legs stretched out, but he didn’t give off an air that would make her feel trapped. The taller man sat calmly, flipped his notebook open and began to write.

When he finished, he pushed the notebook toward the wary woman and smiled when she picked it up to read.

I promised a letter…

Allow this to be my first. Forgive me for the lack of calligraphy but my set is at work. 

We had a very pleasant conversation this morning that I greatly appreciated. You were kind to not call me out on my nervousness considering this is my first relationship and I am completely unprepared for what to do.

As for the matter of your virginity, that is personal and it is your affair, not mine or someone elses. I do hope you will not feel ashamed about it for it is nothing to be ashamed about. I have heard of the circumstances for why, though again, it is no one’s business but yours. I just wanted to ensure that you know I feel honored to begin a relationship with you and should you so decide that you wish to be intimate, then it will happen on your timeline.

I would never hurt you Meryda and I hope you will give me a proper amount of time to show you that. 

Yours,

Ignis.

Meryda almost cried all over again, though this time it was in relief for having this man not laugh at her. With a deep breath, she stepped to the empty place beside Ignis and settled on the cold tile floor. He handed her the pen he had used, his eyes intent but warm and honest as he looked down at her, and waited for her response.

Ignis,

I’m sure Maery told you enough… she’s pretty blunt. The other part of the story is, that I just didn’t want to be a notch in someone’s bed post. I have my name to uphold but also my pride. For a long time I didn’t feel that any man would be able to give me what I wanted, and then with the war, there was no time. We both know I don’t make a lot of time for myself (because you are the same), so I certainly never made time for that.

I do wish to be intimate with you, and I also know you and that you will try to make it special, but I don’t want it to be something that hangs between us. I am not a young girl and I know what I want. I am ready for this step and I am ready because it will be with you…

Yours,

Meryda

Ignis hadn’t taken his eyes off of Meryda the entire time she wrote to him, her lengthened dark blond strands hiding her face, but not enough so that he couldn’t see the gorgeous coloring taken over her plump cheeks, or the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth as she concentrated on each and every pen stroke.

With slow, careful motions, he took the notebook from her when she offered it and read the portion she had written to him. A soft chuckle happened and he pointed to the part that said he would ‘make it special’ and he nodded to confirm that that was indeed, what would happen. This earned him a smile he had been afraid would have been gone for the rest of the day.

Unsure if he would be allowed, Ignis chanced this gorgeous woman’s wrath and carefully leaned against her upper body and kissed her with a warmth he didn’t want to hide anymore. He did not overwhelm the embrace, nor did he push for more past the touching of their lips. His hands cradled her face and over a short amount of time as he continued to kiss her with tender motions, her fingers brushed up the back of his wrists and held on.

“I would have made it special anyway.” The words were whispered softly into her ear and then she fell into his arms where he had been wanting her for the past several hours.

“I’m sorry I acted so stupid…”

“Nonsense.” Had he been in her position he would have left all together, instead she had run off to his room, which he was going to take as a sign. “Are you ready to go out? Perhaps eat something?” He was particularly worried about the state of her nutrition considering she had skipped a meal, but he would not push her if she wasn’t ready. 

“I take it my sister beat up Gladio.”

“Yes.”

“And you slapped him?” Prompto had told her about that which was so unlike Ignis. 

“I did.” Hard. curling his arms around the exhausted woman resting against his chest, he sighed and stroked through her hair. “I wanted to do much more. I probably should have kicked him out but I wanted him to apologize.”

Meryda shook her head and stood up shakily. She felt light headed and a bit woozy from all of the crying and not eating. Not that she had never skipped a meal before but it usually didn’t accompany a massive outpouring of emotion. “I don’t want it. Not tonight. I just want to pretend like it didn’t happen. He can come to my office on Monday and officially apologize.”

Ignis’ gaze was slightly worried, but he nodded in acceptance of the terms, “Only if you are certain.”

“I am.” She had spent a good chunk of the day overreacting and she was quite finished with this. For right now, it hadn’t happened. That and she was going to let Gladio stew in his guilt if he was feeling any. Chances are he was going to be feeling celibate for a while now that Jilly knew what he had done. 

The two made their way slowly to the living room and when Meryda set her sights on Gladio she was pleasantly pleased to see that he did look guilty. Roughed up, in pain, and definitely guilty. The moment he made to speak she held up her hand. “This didn’t happen today. Come see me Monday for my apology, but for now, let's just have some fun.”

“Aw yea!” Prompto ran to his friend and hugged her curvy body against his much leaner frame, almost picking her up off of her feet in the process. “Now we can play!” He was doing his best to keep it light, but in his eyes Meryda could see that Prompto was glad she was out of the bathroom and doing better.

The rest of the evening was an education in the four men everyone thought they knew, but really had no clue about. The three women who were part of the events watched as four grown men, one a King, fought, hit, pushed and even wrestled with the others just to win a fighting game. Regardless of the childish antics, the night was far less heavy and by the time sleep was a necessity it was as if the morning debacle didn’t happen at all. While it had not been the way Meryda wanted her secret to come out, now it was out and she didn’t have to deal with finding a way to tell Ignis how, why, or any other embarrassing detail.

When Ignis crawled in behind her after finishing their ‘last game’ which had been close to an hour ago, Meryda sighed in contentment. “They stay?”

“YEs. They’re in the guest room.” He whispered against her neck, rubbing lightly at her hips in a bid to get the beautiful woman in his bed to back up against him. When she did, the advisor curled down for a much deserved good night’s sleep. “You’re ok?”

Meryda rolled to face the man holding her and nodded. “Yeah. Now be quiet, I’m tired.” She mustered a smile to show that she was joking, but it drifted off of her face as sleep tugged her under. Warm, fairly content, and relieved to be held after she had turned away human attention most of the afternoon, the world drifted away like it always did.

Tomorrow would bring new prospects that for once wouldn’t focus on work.

She had a love life to start.

*****

More little stories to come. I hope you are enjoying them.


End file.
